


Bobby’s Mesmerizing Boyfriend

by thegreatficmaster



Series: X-Men Collection [9]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Lovesickness, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Bobby Drake, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You regale Bobby with tales of your first mission-but he’s a little distracted.





	Bobby’s Mesmerizing Boyfriend

“So-Logan just lunges at this dude, stabs him right in the chest. But then…BOOM!” you yelled. “A billion clones just show up out of nowhere”.

Bobby nodded distractedly, barely listening as you chatted animatedly.

“Of course, Logan’s pissed-cos we have no idea who the real guy is. And I’m standing there, wondering what the hell to do”, you explained, pacing in front of him. 

“Then you ran, screaming like a little girl”, Logan grumbled.

“My story-shut up and listen”, you spat, grabbing a cushion and throwing it at him. “I crept away to find a vantage point”, you emphasized, glaring at Logan, who had a cocky grin plastered on his face. “And then I see him-on the other roof, watching it all happen”.

You grabbed another cushion, holding it up and aiming for the window.

“I see this piece of metal, grab it…and throw”, you continued, throwing the cusion right across the living room, hitting the window with a soft thud. “Hit him right in the face. He faints-the clones disappear, and Logan’s lying on the floor-cowering-cos he was getting his ass beat”.

“That’s-”

“Story’s over! Moving on!” you interjected, not letting Logan correct anything you might’ve exaggerated.

“Dick”, he mumbled.

You winked teasingly at Logan, turning back to Bobby-only now realizing how distant his eyes were.

“Oi-were you even listening?” you asked, snapping your fingers in front of his face.

Bobby snapped out of his daze, nodding softly and staring wistfully at you.

“You mean everything to me”, he spoke out of nowhere, the joy and pride on your face from your first mission warming his heart.

Your face heated, glancing at Logan, who shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

“Uh…alright”, you chuckled awkwardly, not used to the public displays of affection-particularly not when Logan was in the room.

Bobby stood, taking your hands and pulling you into a hug.

“I love you”, he mumbled, kissing your head and swaying you lightly.

“Love you, too”, you whispered back.

Bobby pulled back, holding your face softly and planting a kiss on your lips.

“Guess that’s my cue to leave”, Logan sighed, averting his eyes and pushing himself off the couch. He walked to the door, stopping and turning back around. “You send him back to his room-got it?” he asked Bobby, the usual threatening tone he always had when it came to you evident as he spoke.

“Got it”, Bobby answered.

Logan rolled his eyes when neither you, nor Bobby, even bothered to wish him goodnight, too taken in staring into each other’s eyes.

You waited until Logan was up the stairs and in his bedroom, before you went back to making out on the couch, grateful for some time alone.


End file.
